A New Journey
by MunchlaxMage
Summary: Max and Phoebe discover the wonderful world of Pokemon, in an all-new region. If any one likes it i might carry it on


Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. The region that Phoebe and Max are traveling is made-up, so if you don't recognize the places it's ok.

=D Enjoy!

A New Journey

Leaving Seedling Village- Vs. Sentret!

The Doduo alarm went off at 8:00, and it was time for Phoebe to wake up. She turned over, and promptly fell out of bed.

'Ow,' she said, and, after a yawn, some toast and a hug for her mother (which she would never mention to _anyone_, she felt far too old at 16 to be hugging her mother), she was ready to leave.

'Come on, Piplup,' she called, and a small blue penguin waddled after her. Phoebe would have picked him up, but, Piplup were too proud to accept help.

'Pokedex, Piplup, Potion. I think I have everything I need,' remarked Phoebe with a smile. She had been preparing for this trip around the world, and had spent the last week training Piplup against wild Starlies and Bidoof. Her next goal was to reach the Port Stalon, a town north of the village she lived in. Port Stalon was known as the crossroads city, because it was the crossroads to lots of very different places, the Sea, the Mountains, and the Woods. Phoebe was going on an adventure to collect as many gym badges as possible, and she wasn't going alone- she was adventuring with her childhood friend Max, who incidentally, had a Chimchar.

'Max! Wake up; we were supposed to leave an hour ago! Max!' The opened, and Max's Mother was there.

'Oh, hello, Caroline, is Max in?' Phoebe said, feeling guilty about shouting her head off this early.

'Oh, no, dear, he said something about catching a new Pokemon, you see, he got a great ball for his birthday and he wanted to try it out-' Phoebe, sensing a long and boring lecture, replied quickly with

'That's okay; I'll go and find him now,'

'Oh, well alright dear, have fun on your journey,' Caroline replied, 'Oh, and make sure he remembers to call me and to wear clean underwear,'

'I will,' called Phoebe as she walked away, a horrible image forming in her mind; she shuddered.

-Route 401-

Route 401, north of Seedling Village and the road to Port Stalon, was best described as 'sleepy'. It was a dirt path through a light forest, and there was nothing really special about it. Phoebe and Max knew the place inside out, having spent lots of time exploring the area, although, there was not an awful lot to explore. As Phoebe passed trees and bushes, she could hear the cries of Starlies and some Bidoof, the only Pokemon known to inhabit the area.

'Phoebe! Hey Phoebe! Over here, I caught a new Pokemon!'

Phoebe hurried over to were Max was stood, proudly showing off something small and red in his arms. It had long black antennae, and a light yellow ruff around its neck.

'What is that?' Phoebe wondered, then pulled out her Pokedex and aimed it at the Pokemon.

=====Kricketot========================================

Kricketot, the Cricket Pokemon. They make xylophonic sounds by making their antennae hit each other. They use these sounds to communicate.

'It's really cute, don't you think?' Max said, while staring at Kricketot, who was scratching his nose. 'I had to leave the house early to catch one; I heard that they only wander around in the morning,'

Phoebe, however, was not paying attention, as a very different Pokemon to the ones she had seen so far was only a short way away from them.

'Phoebe, what's wrong?' Max started, and then noticed the other Pokemon. 'What is that?' he wondered aloud before pointing his own Pokedex at the small raccoon.

=====Sentret=========================================

Sentret, the Scout Pokemon. Sentret are very cautious and wary of danger, it uses its tail to stand up straight to survey its surroundings, and look for any impending danger on the horizon.

'They don't live around here, do they...' Phoebe wondered.

'Then it must be really rare! Let's catch it quickly!' Max whispered excitedly.

Sentret turned, and as it did, its tail began to shine.

'What is it doing?' Max said, looking slightly worried.

'I think it's readying an attack. You had better send something at it!' Phoebe hissed. The Pokedex said that Sentret were cautious, this one was running right at them. This didn't seem right.

'Go, Kricketot!' Max called, whilst letting go of the Kricketot in his arms; 'Use Growl!'

Kricketot immediately began growling cutely, but Sentret didn't stop. The tail swung around and hit Kricketot squarely on its front, and he was catapulted towards Phoebe, who caught him.

'He's OK Max,' she said, as Max sighed with relief. 'Go, Piplup!'

Piplup ran forward, and Sentret beckoned him towards it with its paw. Sentret set off at an amazing pace, speeding towards Piplup.

'That must be a Quick Attack! Piplup, intercept it with Bubble!'

Piplup began blowing a multitude of bubbles from its beak, towards Sentret and the ground. The dirt path became muddy and Sentret became stuck in the mud.

'Now's our chance! Piplup, Pound!'

Piplup ran forward and promptly hit the struggling Sentret with its stubby wing, and Sentret fell over and looked dazed.

'What are you doing to my Sentret?' A girl, wearing a black and white hooded jacket, black jeans and sporting a short black haircut and a frowning face.

'Your Sentret attacked us!' Phoebe yelled back, 'And it hurt my friend's Kricketot!

'Oh, boo hoo, your poor Kricketot,' the girl jeered. 'You should check if a Pokemon is owned by somebody before attacking it,' she returned her unconscious Sentret, and turned to leave. 'I hope we meet again someday,' she said, and walked away, smirking.

'Who the hell was that?' Max exclaimed.

'I don't know,' muttered Phoebe. 'Come on, let's heal Piplup and Kricketot, and go to Port Stalon.'

Phoebe and Max's adventure was just starting, and already they had a rival.

Author's Note

Thank You for reading, if you enjoyed this please review.


End file.
